


The Jellicles have a Movie Night

by Need_To_Comment_Rising



Series: Grad School AU [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Titles, Movie Night, Multi, but we forgive her because she's cute, except Electra, grad school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Need_To_Comment_Rising/pseuds/Need_To_Comment_Rising
Summary: Posted on "Is there a doctor in the house? Not yet, but getting there", Wednesday, 16h34GreekGoddess:Hey people, my dad is away for the week-end, you up for a movie night on Friday?------------Just a little something where half the cast of Cats is in Grad School and the other half hangs around with them.
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Series: Grad School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Jellicles have a Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So just a little something where half the cast of Cats is in Grad School and the other half hangs around with them. This is an introductory chapter, but I swear the next one will have a narrator and stuff!
> 
> English is not my native language, so if you see something that sounds weird don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

_Posted on "Is there a doctor in the house? Not yet, but getting there", Wednesday, 16h34_

**GreekGoddess:** Hey people, my dad is away for the week-end, you up for a movie night on Friday?

 **CherryBomb:** Oh yes PLEASE, I've been staring at the same theorem on simplicial resolutions for two days and I still don't understand it. I'm going to go insane if I don't take a break from Maths in the next few days. You couldn't be more on time, Dem.

 **Mephistopheles:** I'm in! Tugger says he's coming too, and asks whether he should tell the twins.

 **TeamDad:** I like the idea. I'm teaching until 18h30, though, I got the short straw this semester. Would it be alright for everyone to make it into an evening thing? I don't want to upend anyone's sleep schedule...

 **GreekGoddess:** Don't worry about that, Munk, you're the only one here with a decent sleep pattern anyway! If you all bring food, we can make it into a dinner party and eat together. I'll make dolmades (no, this is not a way of procrastinating my bibliography, what would make you think that).

Misto, of course the twins are invited! By the way, though, Electra was thinking of joining us and inviting Victoria along, would Tugger be ok with that? I can ask her to behave, but I don't want him to feel uncomfortable...

 **NotAlonso:** Munk, you poor thing, who gave you the last class on Friday evening?? That's just plain cruel!

I need to be around campus on Friday evening, I have to go feed my mice. If you want, I could wait for you and give you a ride to Demeter's place in my car? That way you would save half an hour of buses...

I'm on board with the dinner plan! If I can find the time (by which I obviously mean if I get tired of working on my paper) I'll make empanadas, and guacamole for the vegetarians.

 **TeamDad:** That will be great, thanks! I'll be by the main door of the Law building by 18h45.

 **MamaCass:** Terribly sorry, you guys, but I won't make this one... My main program refuses to work, and I. Can't. Find. The Error. It's driving me crazy, and if I don't have this fixed by Monday my supervisor will skin me alive... You know how he is...

 **Mephistopheles:** Tugger says he's ok with Electra joining us, she's learned to be a lot less invasive lately. And I'm sure Teazer will be thrilled to have Victoria around! ;)

Aw, sad to hear that, Cass. Your supervisor is a piece of shit, I don't know how you haven't decked him yet. Anything we can do to help?

 **MamaCass:** Well, unless you've had a crash-course in Machine Learning since we last saw each other and you've also learned how to program in Python, I'm afraid there isn't much you can do, no. I appreciate the offer, it's sweet of you to try. I won't say no to a coffee if you happen to pass by the Computer Science building, though, I'm going to need it!

Also, I know he's a piece of shit, nothing new there. But he's the piece of shit that pays for my project, so I guess I'll have to grit my teeth and bear it until I finish my defense...

 **CherryBomb:** Lots of virtual hugs, Cassandra. Just remember that in a few months you will be rid of him! Then we'll go and slash his tires. For now, I have a seminar at your building tomorrow that's supposed to finish at 11h30, do you want me to stop by and go for lunch?

 **GreekGoddess:** Bomba, Bomba, what have we said about talking about your illegal projects on unsecured servers? Have you learned nothing from last month's training on government surveillance? Jellylorum would be disappointed at your slips in revolutionary tactics! But yeah, I'm in on the tire-slashing.

But back at the topic at hand, please. Are we all (except Cass, sorry about that darling, you deserve better) good for Friday at 19h at my place?

 **NotAlonso:** I'll be there, and I'll bring everyone's favourite Daddy even if I have to physically drag him away from his students!

 **TeamDad:** Apparently I have no choice in the matter, so whatever Alonzo says.

 **CherryBomb:** I'm meeting my supervisor until 18h, I'll come by a little early and help you tidy up, if you want. It's going to be my light at the end of the tunnel all week!

 **Mephistopheles:** Tugger and I will probably be there around 19h15, I think. The twins will come, but when and how, it's for them to know and for us to discover on the moment, as always. Looking forward to seeing you all!

 **GreekGoddess:** So Friday at 19h it is! Let the movie night games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional information because I've spent way too much time thinking about this: what are all these cats doing?
> 
> Bombalurina ( **CherryBomb** ): Mathematics. Something related to Algebraic Geometry. Pure incomprehensible-to-anyone-outside-her-field stuff.
> 
> Cassandra ( **MamaCass** ): Computer Science. She's developing an AI that describes photos using Machine Learning techniques.
> 
> Alonzo ( **NotAlonso** ): Biology. He's studying the effect of a certain drug on the brains of mice.
> 
> Munkustrap ( **TeamDad** ): Law. I'm not sure yet, probably something related to International Human Rights legislation?
> 
> Mistoffelees ( **Mephistopheles** ): History. Investigating the history of witch hunts in Central Europe during the XVth and XVIth centuries.
> 
> Demeter ( **GreekGoddess** ): Gender Studies. She's studying decolonialist women movements in Central America.


End file.
